earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Finally Another Story by Carterian
Category:Stories Category:Carterian Finally Another Story by Carterian :- ''by Carterian Look at this place. So dark, so gloomy... I can even see the feet walking past the gutter where I lay in this excuse for a cell. Where's the hospitality of Stormwind? It lays in the halls of the palace, thats where. And they tell me to reflect on my actions, but they cannot control my thoughts. Only I can control my thoughts. No one else. Atleast...I used to think that. But the voice...the voice... Whats this? Music playing? Oh, my lucky day...one day...thank you, thank you. You must know I am here, bringers of joy! My favorite music is from that violin...play all day, my friend, please. The music is calming...calming... It all happened last month...the warlocks...all of them...my friends. They were my fishing pole and I was the bait. I...was lured by them...their power, their offerings, their safety, their...presense. Someone to have, finally...I would have been a fool to reject. But their plan was meant to work, and it did just that. Their job...so...odd. Why would they want me to steal such a worthless book? It's pages were blank...that ruddy piece of garbage. But no! No, they NEEDED it, and it NEEDED to be handled with the uttermost delicasy. So I bring them the so called book, and they take it from me with no thanks! I guessed they were excited, but...do you thank the bait every time you catch a fish? My next task was far more...interesting. Go bring us some roots from the apothacary, why dont you? Oh, sure, easy enough. Why roots? I had asked, but IT WAS SO CONFIDENTIAL!!! I didn't ask questions, I just did as I was told. I caught another fish, which they took in quickly and payed attention to the fish, but the bait was almost used up. What did I get myself into? Oh, I know, my life in the depressing cells of Stormwind, my home...my life. The bait was almost used up, but it would be used to catch one more fish. The prized fish, that will be the best of all. The fish was not a fish, however. It was the head of a skeleton. No, just a skeleton, they had told me. Yeah, right. My journey to the graves of Duskwood proved to be most fun! But as the mindless bait I was, I got the fish, and was reeled in by those seductive warlocks. Now there was no bait left, but they still gave me a job! Go meet a contact in cut-throat alley for your pay, they had told me so nicely, with smiles of warmth, yet something felt odd. I went to cut-throat alley that night, and met the contact. The contact was a Stormwind Guard who was supposedly tipped off. Mmmhmmm, TIPPED OFF. One can only guess, hmm? No one would hear my words, for no one listens to men who are already dead. Association with a cult is signing the blood pact in your heart. Its done. Your done. No! Dont stop playing! They are the warlocks, those musicians. Bringing life, then ending it at their own will for their own selfish needs. What is this, a decent meal? Oh no, its just the usual crap they give me. I am dead, and the food is the magic that will speed up the decomposing process.